Tears don't fall
by BillKaulitzFan
Summary: Sesshomarou comes across Kagome in the woods crying, heartbroken, and alone. Is there something special about Kagome that no one ever imagined that could possibly lead to Sess and Kagome spending the rest of thier LONG lives together? Perhaps, a prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I by no means own InuYasha or any of the Inu gang. I make NO profit from this story. I hope to find a beta here sometime soon, so please bare with me for the time being. If you are interested please let me know it would be much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Warnings / Spoilers : No offense to any Kikyo/Inuyasha fans out there but there will be some Kikyo/Inu bashing. If this would upset you please refrain from reading. Thanks. No spoilers as I am aware of at this point if it were to come to that at a later point in time I shall definitely let it be known. If there is by any chance anything that I have missed please let me know and I apologize in advance.  
**

**Kagome POV:**

Her breathing was erratic and her legs burning with a flame from hell. She couldn't begin to imagine how long she had been running but still the tears leaked from her eyes running wet trails down her face. She couldn't think past running as far away from camp as she possibly could before the soul wrenching screams and sobs tore from her poor abused body. The passing tree branches and bushes tore pieces of flesh from her as she ran with all her might leaving blood trailing down her body but the slight sting mattered not to her.

He had finally done it. He had made his choice.

Kikyo.

The love of his entire life. The stupid clay pot. Heartless bitch. She was cruel, deceitful, and unbearable. How Inuyasha could love a being like her, Kagome had no idea. Her heart had immediately shattered into a million pieces when they had walked hand in hand into camp. Inuyashas' mating mark shinning brightly on Kikyos' neck. She had calmly got up, turned tail, and ran out of camp without a word to anyone.

SMACK!

Kagome fell to the gound into a mud puddle of all things. She lay there in mud without any other care in the world for anything, not even giving a bother to glance up and try to find out what it was or who it was that she had run into. She lay in the mud aching all over, her heart feeling void of anything other than intense pain and betrayal, and began to sob and scream her pain into the night air.

**Sess POV:**

He was honestly surprised to see his brother miko alone and in such a state in the middle of the forest. He listened in the nearby areas for any sources of sound of the rest of the group that the little miko traveled with and heard no trace. He regarded the miko, Kagome if he remembered right, and noticed that she was covered in minor cuts that were bleeding but would not require any immediate attention and were definitely not life threatening. The rain and the cold as well as her current emotional state were the first that should be dealt with.

"Miko, would you mind telling this Sesshomarou why you felt it necessary to run into him?"

The miko jerked, screaming as if she had no idea that he was standing there much less that he was the reason why she was now currently laying in a puddle of mud. Pathetic human. She would have been slaughtered a million times over if any lesser demon had found her. He scoffed.

"Little miko, if this Sesshomarou meant to cause you harm you would already be dead. You will cease that insolent noise at once! You will make this Sesshomarous' ears bleed!" he barked.

All she could do was look up at him with her blood mixing with the rain and tears that had her eyes almost swollen shut. Sesshomarous' beast reared its' ugly head and screamed, **"OURS! BEAUTIFUL! MATE!" **Sesshomarou shook it off and barked once again at the miko, "Miko! Speak!"

Kagome managed to whisper out, "Kykio. Inuyasha. Mated." Before she promptly fell unconscious.

Ah so that was it. His foolish half brother had choose the dead over the living. Foolish hanyou. The dead miko offered nothing but troubles and death while the alive miko currently passed out at his feet offered so much more than even he himself knew just yet. He could feel even now her power coming off of her in waves and her purity even after all these years traveling with his brother as well as the amount of death he knew she had been exposed to was astounding to even Sesshomarou.

On a minutes whim he picked up the miko and summoned up his floating cloud and flew back to his castle.

Apun arrival he called for his personal healer and laid the girl on one of the beds in the royal family wing of the castle. "She has been running in the forest in the rain at night. She has minor cuts all over her body. She is in need of a bath, medical treatment, and good meal if she awakens." If she awakens send for me." Sesshomarou turned to leave the room and Kagome with his healer. "Oh, and Izayoi, if she perishes I will be sending you to meet my father as everyone has assumed you have already." Then he left his long silver-white hair flowing behind him.

**So what did you think? I would love to have some reviews. This was a last minute project I decided to take up. Yes, Inuyashas' mother is alive. No, he has no idea....yet. Pretty nice twist there isn't it? The only ones who know she is still alive is Sesshomarou himself seeing as that she is his healer and Keade, who has been sworn apun death to secrecy. Chapter two will hopefully be up in the next couple of days to a week. I hope to hear from you all very soon. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I by no means own InuYasha or any of the Inu gang. I make NO profit from this story. I hope to find a beta here sometime soon, so please bare with me for the time being. If you are interested please let me know it would be much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

Warnings / Spoilers : No offense to any Kikyo/Inuyasha fans out there but there will be some Kikyo/Inu bashing. If this would upset you please refrain from reading. Thanks. No spoilers as I am aware of at this point if it were to come to that at a later point in time I shall definitely let it be known. If there is by any chance anything that I have missed please let me know and I apologize in advance.

Thank yous : I just wanted to take a momnet, if I may, to thank everyone for thier wonderful reviews.

Yokou Kumiko : Here is your next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

LadyNica : I'm glad you liked that. It was a last minute idea and a very nice twist if I do say so myself.

casedeputy : Me either! I'm kinda just writing it up as I come along with it and so far I'm very happy with it.

IsabellaXMoon : I'm glad to hear that. I hope that you are pleased.

To everyone and anyone I am still looking for a beta and would welcome anyone who would want to help out I may also need some help coming up with some ideas later on.

Now, on to the story!

Kagome POV :

~~~~~~ Tears don't fall ~~~~~~

Kagome groaned as she came back into conciousness. She blinked her eyes rapidly as the light nearly blinded her. After her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around the room she was in. The walls were painted a medium purple with white trim. The curtains were a dark purple and the cloth laid out on the table was a pale sky blue. The bed she laid in was a mixture of all the colors that adorned the rest of the room. It had about twelve pillows on it. All were made of silk and felt like she was laying on the softest clouds.

As she was admiring the room there came a voice from the doorway, "It is good to see you have awaken, young priestess. You have had many in the castle talking about you and wondering when you would rise from your slumber and join us."

Kagome jerked around to look at the woman standing in the doorway. She was very elegant and celestrial. "Where is Sesshomarou?"

"Lord Sesshomarou is in his study. If you would like me to show you to him, Kagome, follow me."

Kagome gave a short nodd and threw off the covers and noticed she was still dressed in her school uniform and she thanked the gods for small favours. She got up and followed the woman out of the room and down the hall making turns this way and that and walking through doors. They came to stand infront of a big oak looking door and stopped.

"This is Lord Sesshomarous' personal study. Know on the door and wait for him to grant you entrance." With that the woman started to walk away but turned around as Kagome knocked on the door. "Oh and by the way, if you ever desired to talk to someone I have a talent of listening and offering advice."

"And who might I search for if I so chose to do so?"

"My name is Izayoi." With that Izayoi turned and walked away.

Kagome stared after her awestruck by her agility and was a little startled when Sesshomarous' voice came through the door, "Come in, miko."

Kagome sighed and opened the door stepping through into the study completely unaware that her life was about to be forever changed.

Sess POV :

He watched as the miko Kagome walked into his study and glanced around impressed by his scoll collection and the paintings of his father and ancestors. "Miko, I know you are unaccustemed to such luxeries while traveling with InuYasha,"

She cut him off screaming at him, "Don't you mention that vile, two timing bastards' name!"

With that he watched as the little miko turned around and ran away from him. His beast erupted and pushed him into the back of his mind and the beast bounded over his desk and took off running behind her. He chased after her out of the study and into the garden, pouncing on top of her underneath and cherry blossum tree. He tightened his grip on her throat, "Submit, bitch!"

"Never!" she scremed looking up into the fire red eyes of Sesshomarous' beast with her teeth bared and the fire of determination burning in her eyes.

The beast fumed in outrage, "Submit, mate!"

'She's not our mate you fool. Release me now!'

'She mate.' his beast threw back at him.

"Never!" Kagome hollared.

The best roared loudly and roughly gathered Kagome up into his lap and burried his face into her neck and broke the skin wih his teeth where shoulder met and neck, where he began placing his mating mark. His teeth burried deep into her flesh, blood welling up in his mouth and he purred in pleasure at her sweet taste.

Kagome screamed and thrashed beneath him, bucking trying to throw him off buff Sesshomarous' beast held on to what was now his. Sessomarou seethed in absolute anger at his beast, 'You ignorant, insolet, incompetant creature. Look at what you have done! You have forever tied with us with a mortal, pathetic, human!'

'Special.' his beast purred out, licking up the blood and tears from the mikos' throat.

'Release me now to clean up this mess.' Sessomarou demanded and felt his beast return to the back of his mind and he gathered Kagome up into his arms and looked her in the eyes. "Miko, before you run off again allow this Sesshomarou to explain."

He only prayed to the gods that she allowed him the chance for if she ran off again they would both die.

Kagome POV :

Kagome looked up into golden rod eyes again and knew she was looking at Sesshomarou again and not his beast. he stared at him for a moment studying his face, his markings and was shocked to see so many emotions on the ice princes' face. Anger, possession, awe, and sorrow flashed acorss Sesshomarous' face.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kagome hissed up at him.

"There is a lot that this Sesshomarou has to explain, miko. Just allow this Sesshomarou to explain."

Kagome was furious. How dare he attack her and then ask so calmly to explain what the hell happened. The bite wound in her shoulder was uncommonly painless now. The slight pain she still had in her body from running in the woods was disappearing as if they never exsisted.

"Miko, come back to my study and I will explain this whole situation."

Kagome gave a curt nodd and got up to follow him. She was slightly apprehensive as she followed him down the halls to his study. This felt huge. It was like life changing, big. She settled down into the plush chair infront of Sesshomarous' desk.

"Miko, have you noticed you're powers have increased over the time you have began travling back in forth between the times?" Sesshomarou questioned her.

"Yes, of course. Before I feel through the well I had no knowledge I was even a miko." Kagome explained, "Through my travels.... shard searching, I have bassically have had to rewrite everything I thought I knew about myself."

"Quite interesting you would say so, Kagome." Sesshomarou folded his hands acrossed his desk and Kagome felt the looming, sinking feeling in her stomach. "When I was a young pup my grandfather would tell me stories. Or stories I thought they just were. My favorite was about a female entity traveling through time. That power not just bestowed onto anyone, very...tell tell if you will."

"So you saying that, " she paused, "Inuyasha and I are special?"

"No, not the two of you, you, miko." Sesshomarou stressed.

"But Inuyasha would somehow be involved as well, he also can pass through the well."

"Only because someone how your lifeforce, your blood, has entered his body. But that matters not. You are special, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, unbelieving, "No, I'm nothing. I'm clumsy and forgetful there's no way I'm something special. I almost had a heart attack when I found I was a miko." Kagome rambled.

Sesshomarou cut her off, "You are a Kami."

Kagome blinked her eyes once and promptly feel uncoucious yet again to the floor at Sesshomarous' feet. 


	3. Authors note

Authors' Note : Come on guys please review. I need some encouragement. I know a lot of you guys are keeping tabs of the progress I'm making with the story and I know I've had quite a bit of readers. However, no one is reviewing. How can I know I'm doing a good job and pleasing you guys ( or that I'm not ) if you guys don't let me know. Show me some love! Thanks, LeopardQueen. 


End file.
